Pourquoi pas 2 ?
by Akuma Maxwell
Summary: Vala la suite!!! contentes?
1. Default Chapter

Auteur: Akuma  
  
Base: Gundam Wing!  
  
Genre: je sais pas...  
  
Couple : 1x2x4  
  
C'est la réponse de mon défi et je le fais parce Lazuli me l'a demandé! Mais Lazu-Chan, je fais pas un 3x5xR, ça me dégoûte plus qu'autre chose... désolé pour les fans de la Réléchose ^^°  
  
Place à la fic!  
  
Pourquoi pas 2?  
  
Enfermé dans sa chambre depuis maintenant une demi-heure, Duo avait beau retourner son problème dans tous les sens, mais il n'arrivait à rien. Il ne se comprenait pas.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Geignit-il.  
  
Un bruit de pas suivit de cognement à sa porte le fit sortir de ses pensées.  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Duo, c'est Quatre, je peux entrer?  
  
Duo se recroquevilla dans son lit.  
  
-Oui...  
  
Quatre entra et alla s'asseoir près de son ami. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air timide de Duo.  
  
-Qu'y a-t-il Duo?  
  
-J'ai un problème Quatre mais... je sais pas..  
  
-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Duo, lui rappela Quatre. Il fronça les sourcils devant la teinte carmine qu'abordait Duo.  
  
-Quatre je... je suis amoureux de... de deux personnes mais...  
  
Le c?ur de Quatre fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Duo, un de ses amours secrets, était amoureux de deux personnes. Il sentit distinctement un pincement au c?ur. Mais il se reprit vite, s'il disait qu'il aimait deux personnes, il avait peut-être une infime chance d'être l'une d'elle.  
  
-Et, qui sont-elles?  
  
Nouveau blush du coté de Duo. Il cacha sa tête sous les couvertures et gémissant quelque chose comme : « je préfère pas te le dire Quatre... je... »  
  
-Duo, je ne te jugerais pas, on est ami depuis bien trop longtemps pour ça...  
  
-...  
  
Alors que Duo allait parler, la porte fut ouverte par Heero qui entra dans la pièce. Il jeta un regard à Quatre puis un autre à Duo.  
  
Ce dernier sortit la tête de sous les couvertures pour la replonger aussitôt. Que Quatre vienne le voir passait mais si ses deux fantasmes étaient là, seul avec lui... Un nouveau blush sur ses joues et il ressortit la tête de sa couette, les cheveux en bataille. Il perçut un petit sourire en coin chez Heero et un regard appréciateur chez Quatre. Nouveau blush.  
  
-Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.  
  
Quatre devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop mur, tourna la tête et bégaya des paroles incompréhensibles. Heero perdit son sourire pour baisser la tête et la relever pour fixer Quatre et Duo. Quatre se leva brusquement et se penchant sur Duo, il lui donna un baiser papillon sur les lèves et se tourna pour faire de même à Heero et sortit de la pièce en courant sous le regard ahuri des deux autres occupants.  
  
-Hey bah...  
  
Duo se reprit vite et se leva. Il se dirigea vers Heero et fit la même chose que Quatre pour ensuite sortit de la pièce pour partir à la recherche de *son* K-Chan.  
  
Heero resta planté dans la petite chambre, encore sous le choc. Aussi petit soit-il, les baisers de Quatre et Duo lui avait donné une décharge électrique. Des milliers de frisson lui parcouraient le dos tendis qu'il portait sa main à ses lèvres. Un petit sourire n'acquis ses lèvres. Il se reprit et sortit de la pièce en courant, à la recherche de ses deux futurs mamours.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Duo retrouva Quatre dans la cour, sur la petite balançoire. Il avait ses coudes posé sur ses genoux et sa tête reposait sur ses mains. Ses cheveux couleur blé volaient au gré de la brise légère. Il s'avança doucement. Sans avoir pu se retenir, il passa sa main dans les cheveux du blond. Ce dernier sursauta puis se retourna brusquement pour faire face à deux améthystes souriante. Ses joues prinrent une jolie teinte rouge et il tourna la tête pour ne pas affronter le regard de Duo. Le dieu de la mort contourna la balançoire pour faire face à deux perles turquoise craintive. Il sourit et ferma les yeux. Il pencha un peu la tête pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur celle de Quatre. Le baiser, quoique chaste et timide au début devint passionné au bout de quelques secondes. Se séparant, Quatre rouvrit ses deux lacs turquoise pour fixer Duo d'un regard perdu. Ce dernier sourit avant de lui prendre la main et se lever. Il traîna son *petit*-ami en courant dans la maison et, sans regarder ou il allait, fonça sur un torse muscler. Lorsqu'il allait tomber, deux bras puissant le retinrent. Duo leva son regard pour rencontrer deux perles colbats inquiète. Il sourit timidement puis se penche vers la bouche de son sauveur qui ferma les yeux. Heero captura les lèvres de Duo puis prolongea le baiser. Toujours debout, Quatre regardait Duo et Heero s'embrasser. Un peu perdu, il ne remarqua pas le bras d'Heero le prendre par sa taille. Rompant le baiser, Duo se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa avec autant de passion que leur premier baiser.  
  
Heero regardait ses deux mamours avec un regard attendrit. Lorsque Duo et Quatre se séparèrent, il prit les lèvres de Quatre.  
  
********************************************  
  
Il était huit heures du matin et Wufeï et Trowa revenaient de leur mission d'infiltration.  
  
-La maison est trop calme, s'exclama Wufeï au bout d'un petit moment, qu'est-ce que Maxwell à bien pu manigancer encore?  
  
-Mais rien mon cher Fyfy! S'exclama une voix encore enrouée par le sommeil.  
  
Se retournant tous deux, ils eurent l'immense surprise de voir Duo, vêtu seulement d'un boxer noir, les cheveux détaché, et ils remarquèrent qu'il avait une tâche rouge sur le cou. Comprenant ce que cela voulait dire, Wufeï se pinça le nez et alla en courant dans la salle de bain prendre un papier mouchoir. Quand il revint, Duo tenait Quatre par la taille et Heero était dans le milieu d'eux, un bras autour de chacune de leurs épaules, avec un sourire éblouissant.  
  
-Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, déclara Trowa avec un sourire.  
  
Le petit couple sourit.  
  
Depuis ce jour, Heero était indescotchable de Quatre et Duo pour le plus grand bonheur des deux-derniers.  
  
OWARI  
  
Wow, c'est la première fois que je marque le mot *fin* dans une de mes fics O.O Soyez tolérant, c'est le plus loin que je me suis aventuré dans le yaoi (pour l'écriture seulement ^________________^°) je vais peut-être écrire une séquelle du genre, ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le nuit. Mais pour ça, il me faudra un moins 5 reviews parce que je m'y connais vraiment pas en lemon, j'en ai jamais écrit... Dire qu'avant, à chaque fois que je tombais sur une fic yaoi, je fermais le fichier -_-° que de chose j'ai manqué! Faut pas dire que je commence bien, ça va être mon premier lemon et ça va être avec un couple à 3. Merde...  
  
Dites-moi vite si vous voulez une suite, je ne la ferai pas pour rien...  
  
Duo : dit tout de suite que tu essayes de retarder le moment d'écrire un lemon.  
  
Akuma : meuh non!  
  
Heero : ENVOYEZ-LUI BEAUCOUP, BEAUCOUP, BEAUCOUP DE REVIEWS! JE VEUX UNE SUITE MOA!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo+Akuma : O.O  
  
Quatre : JE SUIS D'ACCORD AVEC HEERO!!!!!  
  
Duo : .....JE VEUX UNE SUITE MOI AUSSI, UNE SUITE, UNE SUITE, UNE SUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE!!!!!!!!  
  
Akuma : -_-°°°°°°°° 


	2. Pourquoi pas 2 ?

Auteur : Akuma  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Genre : lemon!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer : les perso sont pas à mwa  
  
N/A :  
  
Akuma : Booooooooon! Voici le lemon que tout le monde m'a demandé.  
  
Duo : ^__________________^  
  
***************************************************  
  
Je ne garantie rien et comme je l'ai dit, c'est mon premier lemon. Alors soyez indulgente siouplait ^^  
  
***************************************************  
  
Après avoir embrassé Quatre, Heero traîne ses deux petits-amis dans sa chambre. Il les déposa en douceur sur le lit, avant de s'étendre à leur coté. Duo ne resta pas inactif, il s'installa sur le dos, en passa ses mains sous le débardeur et le T-shirt d'Heero et de Quatre.  
  
Quatre se crispa au début, mais il se détendit au fur et à mesure des caresses. Une autre main passa sous son chandail et il devina que c'était celle d'Heero. C'était étonnant comment les mains de tueurs pouvaient être douces. Quatre gémit lorsqu'il sentit une main titiller un des ses boutons de chairs.  
  
-On serait sensible Quatre? Demanda Duo d'une voix sensuelle.  
  
Heero profita de ce moment pour enlever le chandail de Quatre et celui de Duo. Il regardant avec fascination le torse de ses deux amants. Il embrassa Duo tendis que Quatre caressait son ventre, envoyant son débardeur au coin de la pièce.  
  
Roulant sur le dos, Duo fut emprisonné par le poids de Heero et de Quatre par la même occasion. Heero rompit le baiser et le regarda avec tendresse. Il fourra sa tête dans son cou et commença à sucer la peau douce et laiteuse. Quatre contourna les deux amants et vint embrasser Duo, en faisant jouer ses mains sur le torse et le bas ventre de celui-ci. Duo commença à gémir, en demandant plus.  
  
Heero descendit sur son torse, continuant ses caresses. Déboutonnant le pantalon de Duo, Quatre continuait à l'embrasser. Une fois les trois amants uniquement vêtus de boxer, Duo s'accrocha au cou d'Heero en continuant d'embrasser Quatre. Ce dernier, jouait avec l'élastique du boxer d'Heero. Il finit par réussir à l'enlever en même temps que celui-ci enlevait celui de Duo. Quand Quatre fut débarrasser de son dernier rempart de vêtement à son tour, Duo lâche le cou de Heero pour embrasser Quatre sur l'épaule tendis qu'Heero faisait de même sur lui.  
  
Déposant ses deux amants sur le lit, Heero mit trois dans la bouche de Quatre qui se mit à les sucer avidement.  
  
-Détends-toi, murmura Duo en descendant l'embrasser sur le torse.  
  
Quatre gémit et Heero retira ses doigts. Il les fit glisser jusqu'à son intimité. Il inséra un doigt, prenant garde de ne pas brusqué son petit amant blond. Il en introduisit un deuxième et une troisième. Duo, lui, ne resta pas inactif, il continuait de descendre, jusqu'à son sexe dressé. Le léchant de haut en bas, tirant des gémissements incohérents de la part de Quatre, il finit par l'engouffrer entièrement dans sa bouche en effectuant les mêmes vas et viens que les doigts d'Heero. Ce dernier les retira, pour les remplacer par quelque chose de plus gros. Quatre se cambra pour l'accueillir en lui. Heero commença des vas et vient tantôt lent, tantôt rapide, en empoignant dans sa main le sexe dresser de Duo en effectuant le même mouvement fluide, qui le fit gémir. Donnant de coup de butoir de plus en plus rapide, Heero répandit sa semence à l'intérieur de Quatre, en même temps que celui-ci le faisait dans la bouche de Duo. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à venir dans la main d'Heero. Ils s'écroulèrent tous un sur l'autre, épuisé.  
  
-I love you Quatre, I love you Heero, murmura Duo d'une voix saccader. -Ai Shiteru Duo, Ai Shiteru Quatre. -Je vous aime aussi tout les deux.  
  
OWARI  
  
**************************************  
  
Akuma : WÉÉÉÉ!!! Fini! Duo : -_-° Akuma : quoi? Duo : Franchement. Akuma : #^^#° je sais, c'est pas super mais je vous l'avais dit! 


End file.
